Encounter with a Time Lord
by ascarletmoon17
Summary: After a scary encounter with an unknown creature, your approached by a man called the doctor and his companions. Thinking they can help you tell them your story, but you soon find out they're a bit insane. In a twist of fate when your roommate moves out, the doctor moves in. And thus you become the innocent bystander who gets caught up in the doctor's affairs.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Some of you may have seen this fanfic on Jacoblee0463's account, and yes it was there for a while. I was having problems with my laptop and he offered to put the chapters up on his account until I could sort out the problem. THANKS SO MUCH JACOB! :3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the doctor or his companions! This is purely fanfic, written for the purpose of entertainment. I'm not making money on this whatsoever, all rights go to BBC.

"Mollie~," you coo for your roommate's cat, who of which had escaped out of the apartment when you answered the door for the pizza man. You search the halls, hoping to find Mollie before the pizza back in the apartment gets cold. You then come to a crossroad of halls, and can't decided which to go down.

Suddenly there's a scream down the hall to your right, and you turn and peek down the hall to see what's happening. There's a woman at the very end of the hall, she's been knocked down and is slowly being dragged across the floor by a small silver animal of some sort. The woman is no longer screaming, she had fainted. Your breathing picks up and gets louder, the small silver creature turns it's head in your direction as if it can hear you breathing.

You can't hold it in, and scream. You pull herself up and run towards the apartment, but stop in front of the door. You sigh," Mollie." You then hear fast paced footsteps coming towards you, and you turn around abruptly.

He's close, very close, too close for comfort. He's wearing a brown suit with a white undershirt and a red bowtie, his brown hair flopped over to the left side of his head. Your (e/c) eyes stare straight into his dark green ones, both of you are trying to stare the other down.

After a few moments the silence breaks with a light feminine voice," Doctor, we don't have time for this." You turn to see a lovely ginger girl, and another man behind her. She has a scottish accent.

"Quite right Pond," he backs up giving you room to breath," You ma'am were screaming." He pointed to you," Why?" You notice he has a british accent.

"U-um," you were in a bit of a shock but managed to get it out," I just saw a woman get kidnapped by a little silver thingy-animal, I don't know what it was. All I know is that I was scared and I should have helped her-," He claps his hands over your mouth.

With a smile he said," Slow down."

You nod, not realising you were talking so fast. "I was out looking for my roommate's pet cat Mollie when I heard a scream down one of the halls, so I looked to see who it was."

"What did you see," he has interest in your story.

"A-a little silver, thing. It looked like an animal, but now that I think about it whatever it was had to have been a machine of some sort."

"What was it doing," He seems to have more interest in the story.

"It somehow had gotten the woman unconscious, and it was dragging her away. I tried to hold myself together, but when it looked at me the scream just came out." You realise how scared you were of that little thing.

A look of alarm washed over his face," it saw you?"

You nod.

"And it didn't attack you?" He's surprised at that.

"I don't think I gave it a chance, I ran away as fast as I could." You laughed at yourself a bit.

The ginger girl and the other guy look at you weird. The strange man in front of you just smiled a bit, he truly is a strange one.

The other man next to the ginger glaces around," Shouldn't we go inside or something?" He too has a british accent.

You nod," Of course," You open the door," Come in please. There's pizza on the counter."

You all walk in, and you walk over to the living area.

"Who are you people anyways?" You ask sitting on the couch.

"Well," The man with the red bowtie picks up a slice of pizza," I'm the doctor."

"Okay..." You're not even gonna ask.

"And these are my companions, Amy Pond," The ginger girl," and Rory Pond," the other man.

"Hi," Amy gave a half-hearted smile. Rory does the same.

"And what's your name miss?" The Doctor asks.

"(y/n)," You get up and grab a slice.

"That's a pretty name," Amy points out.

You shrug," If you say so."

"So this little silver device you saw," the doctor gives a moment to chew," can you tell us anymore about it? The details, what it looked like?"

You think back to those moments, which happened not too long ago, and realize you did notice a few other things about it. "Well it had holes for eyes, but I don't think it actually has any. It had a mouth as well, though I never saw it open. It was bigger than a mouse, but smaller than a house cat." You think harder but to no avail," that's about it."

"What do suppose it is Doctor?" Rory picks up a slice of pizza, as well as Amy.

"Well," he thinks a moment," You said it was silver?"

You nod.

"Do you think it could be a Cyberman?" Amy asks with hesitation.

"No, Cybermen can't be that small." The doctor looks at Amy like she's bonkers.

"She means like something they created," Rory comes in for the save.

The doctor hops onto the couch next to you," That is a very good question." He hops up from the couch.

"Like a cyberman pet?" Amy asks.

The doctor gives her that 'you're bonkers' look again," It wouldn't be called a Cyberman pet. It'd be called a Cyberpet."

This conversation has you confused,"Cybermen? Cyberpets? What are you people talking about?"

For a brief moment they give you a confused look, but then they realize you're a normal person who doesn't get this stuff.

"Oh um-," Amy stutters," w-well."

"Cybermen are humans that have been turned into robots," the doctor states.

"Who have no real emotions anymore," Amy pointed out.

"And they come from a parallel world," Rory takes a bit of pizza.

"And they have come to our world to take it over and turn everyone into cybermen," the doctor folds his arms and smiles.

Silence takes over for moment as you let it sink in," So these 'cybermen' are emotionless cyborgs who come from an earth in a different dimension. Who have found a way into our dimension and plan to take us all and turn us into emotionless cyborgs like them...?"

They nod in unison.

You fling your arms up in the air," Okay, I give up!" You stand," Feel free to leave when you're finished eating, and have a good day." You walk into your room, and shut the door behind you as fast as you can. 'What's with these people?' You have a headache from all of the adrenalin, and lay down for a nap.


	2. Chapter 2

You wake to someone tapping your shoulders," (y/n), hey (y/n)." It's your roommate Paulen," Hurry and get up." Her long blond curls bounce as she skips to your bedroom door," I have a surprise for you."

Her smile makes you weary, but you proceed to do as she has commanded. You fumble out of bed, and manage to drag yourself into the living area. "What's this about a surprise?" You weren't totally awake so the message was still sinking into your brain. You look up to see suitcases, tons and tons of suitcases. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Infact I am," She smiles and dances around the living area.

"Where?" You lean on the couch," And why are you taking so many things with you?"

She prances over to you and embraces you in a tight hug," I'm moving (y/n)."

You separate,"your moving? Moving where?"

"I'm moving in with David."

"Oh, well congratulations," You give her a smile, but your voice doesn't hide the fact that you're sad.

"Don't be sad (y/n)," she hugs you again," he lives close by, we'll visit often."

You separate again," Yeah I guess you're right."

She prances over to the door," Now come on, we're celebrating over at me and David's place!" She grabbed a trolley from out in the hall and placed her suitcases on it," David's waiting in the lobby."

You sigh, it's gonna be a long night.

~Le timeskip~

"Are you sure? The night is still young," Paulen hugs you.

"Yeah, I need to get back find a new roommate." You sigh.

"Oh, about that." Paulen smiles," I already got you a new roommate."

"W-what? Really?" That surprises you," When?"

"As I was on my way up to the apartment to tell you the news I met this guy who said he was looking for an available space," She took a swig of her beer," I told him about how I was moving out and that you'd need a new roommate," another swig," and he accept the offer."

You can't believe it, a new roommate so fast. "When is he moving in?"

"Um, I'm pretty sure he's already moved in by now." She thought about it.

"W-what!? You gave him the keys?" You're in shock.

"Well, yeah. While you were dozing off, we signed the papers and everything." She hugs you," Call me when you find Mollie, and good night."

"G-goodnight," you can't believe it. A new roommate, who moved in tonight. And poor Mollie is still lost as well, you'll have to put up signs.

"See you tomorrow," she shut the door of the apartment.

~le you get a cab home~

As you walk in you're greeted with a familiar face.

"Welcome back (y/n)," The doctor waves," Have a nice night out?." That oh-so familiar accent fills your ears, this is definitely not your night.


	3. Chapter 3

You woke up with a mild hangover,"Ugh." As you hold your head in agony you recall that last night you gave up, and went straight to bed. Remembering that a man now inhabits the apartment, you got up and peeked out the door into the living area. He isn't there. Being that you didn't shower last night you strip down, cover yourself in a bathrobe, and walk over to your bathroom. Thankfully this apartment has two full bathrooms and one half bathroom, so you can shower in peace. As you step into the shower you hear a weird swooshing noise, or at least that's how you describe it.

SWOOOOSH~ SWOOOSH~ SWOOOSH~

But you pay it little attention, probably just a neighbor or something.

~Le after you shower and get dressed~

You walk out into the living area, expecting the doctor to be sitting on the couch or something.

He must have heard you coming out," Good morning (y/n). Care for pancakes?"

He seems awful cheerful this morning and you tiredly reply," N-no, I'll just be having coffee."

"Well that's not a very good breakfast, now is it?" Hearing Amy's voice surprises you.

"What? Amy? Are all of you here?" You call out confused.

"Yup," Amy smiles as she flips pancakes.

"Well except for Rory, he fell back asleep it seems." The doctor points to the couch, where a sleeping Rory resides.

You giggle quietly and walk into the kitchen and make yourself coffee, iced coffee that is.

"I thought coffee was supposed to be drank hot," Amy points out as you put a few eyes cubes into your coffee cup.

"No, no," You laugh," You can drink it anyway you want, what matters is the taste and the caffeine."

"I've always have my coffee hot, seems weird to make it cold." She continues to make pancakes.

"To each their own," You smile politely.

After Amy finishes making pancakes everyone sits down somewhere in the living area. Rory wakes up, and Amy hands him a plate of pancakes.

"Why don't you have a dining table?" A waking Rory asks curiously.

"Well it was just me and Paulen, and she went and ate with David most the time for both lunch and dinner. So there was never really any need for one." You watch everyone eat," Thanks for cooking Amy."

"Welcome," She smiles.

"What about you? Where did you eat?" Rory cuts his pancake.

"Well, I don't usually have breakfast so no problem there." You think a bit," For lunch I'm usually at work eating at my desk." You shrug," I'll sit on the couch, on my bed, anywhere I feel like eating I suppose."

"You said Paulen ate with David," the doctor furrows his brows," Did she spend a lot of her time with him?"

"Well, yeah." You shrug again," They spend most of their time together."

"Why didn't she move in with David sooner?" Amy asks.

"They were living together for a while. Paulen and David hit a few rough patches a few months back, and I had some free space because I had just moved into here so," another shrug," I just let her stay for a while. After that she kind of just stayed permanently, but recently she and David got engaged so I knew she would be moving out sooner or later." You sip your coffee diligently as silence fills the room.

"Well then (y/n)," the doctor breaks the silence," how much is rent?"

"Oh don't worry about it," you smile," The next few months have been paid for already."

"Really?" he asks not believing you.

You give an awkward smile," I paid rent a couple days ago. Paulen has recently gotten out of a job I decided to just pay rent a couple months in advance in case she couldn't get a job."

"But she moved out," Rory points out the obvious.

"Well I didn't know she was moving out until yesterday," you sigh in frustration.

"Oh..." Rory silently takes a bite of his breakfast.

An awkward silence fills the room as everyone eats, except for you that is.

Then you realised something," Are all of you going to be staying here?"

"Whatever do you mean?" The doctor asks.

"Well, whenever I see you doctor, you're always with Amy and Rory." You furrow your eyebrows," So are all of you going to be living here? or are you just going to be over a lot?"

"We'll just be over a lot," Amy says before Rory or the Doctor can say otherwise.

You're not sure how to feel about this, but then again they seem like nice people. Crazy, but nice. You glance down at your phone to see the time: 8:00 am. "I've got to go, work and all." You hop up and gather your things," I guess I'll see you all later." You smile and leave,' they'll be okay on there own right?'


	4. Chapter 4

You set your things down by your desk,'Another day in the box.' You sigh, you're not a fan of working in a cubicle. Then again, pretty much everyone hates working in cubicles. You sit and start up the computer, and in the corner of your eye you see your cubicle neighbor (Jane) walk in and sit down.

She's talking on her cell phone, it looks like a new one. "Yes, I know dear." She must be talking to her husband," Good bye dear, love you too." She hangs up and looks over to you," Good mornin' (y/n)."

"Good morning Jane," You smile. "Is that a new phone?"

She smiles,"Why yes it is," she holds it up proudly," I got for free too."

"For free?" The phone looks like any other Iphone.

"Yeah, and I even got these cool wireless earbuds for free as well," Jane holds up two round bluetooth ear plugs," They're like bluetooth, but better. They can pick up on radio stations and the internet, and you can use them like normal ear plugs."

"And you got all that for free?" It may just be shallow indulgence, but you could use a new phone.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" Her smile widened," If you want one you can go down to the electronic store on 90th, there givin' 'em out for free."

"That little store?" You can't believe a small store like that would have the money to give things like that out for free," I'll have to go check it out."

~Le after work~

When you reach the store you see a long line of people coming out of the store entrance," Looks like I'll have to check it out later."

~le you go home~

You close the door behind you and plop yourself down on the couch. After a moment you don't feel like sitting on the couch," I think I'll go out onto the balcony." You sit up and walk over to your balcony door, but something isn't right. A large blue box sits on the right side of your balcony," What's this?" You open the door and walk out onto the balcony, the big blue box is in fact an old london police box. "What? Why is this on my balcony?" You circle around it, until you reach the back when you hear the police box doors starting to open.

"We better get back, I'm sure she's getting home right about now." You recognize Amy's voice.

"You two go then," The doctor sounded annoyed.

Wondering what's going on you peek around the edge of the box.

"Right then," Rory grabs Amy's hand and they walk into the apartment.

'Why were they inside the box? Isn't it small inside?' You don't understand how all 3 of 'em could have fit inside the police box. You hear the doors close and you walk back around to the front of the box," I just don't get it."

The doors open again and out steps the doctor, but he stops in his tracks when he sees you.

You look inside the police box behind him, it looked like a whole room is inside. "W-what?" You feel dizzy.

"Um, I can explain this," He looks back and forth between you and the box.

Your world spins and gets blurry, then it goes dark.


	5. Chapter 5

You hear people talking back and forth, whom of which you assume are Amy and the doctor. Their words sound like whispers, but yet you can tell that they are speaking normally. The darkness illuminates slowly at first, but then it rapidly spreads across your dark world and eats up all of which was stealing your sight. You watch as Amy, who seems to be at your side, talks to the doctor in now frantic tones. Your hearing hasn't come back yet, so it's strange to see these people talking but hearing barely anything at all. You sit up slowly, but surprise Amy and the doctor in the process.

"-alright?" Your hearing slowly returns, but sentences are jagged and cut off by muffled silence. Amy asks once more," Are you alright?"

You feel fine, a bit off balance but fine. You blink a couple times, and you stare at your hands. You feel very weird and tired, but as your senses come to those feelings go away.

"(y/n), do remember who we are? What happened?" The doctor's face is really close you yours, and it makes you uncomfortable.

"I'm fine, I remember." You try your hardest to stand up, but end up falling over. Thankfully Amy and Rory are there to catch you," T-thanks."

"No problem," Rory and Amy smile. They sit you back onto the couch, you do your best to get things straight.

"I remember coming home, and finding a big blue london police box on my balcony," you remember it all at once and point to the doctor," You!"

He seems startled," M-me?"

"What IS that thing," you point towards your balcony," and WHY is it on my balcony?" You're angry, but also very confused. "Why does it look BIGGER on the inside? An-and WHY were you guys inside of it!?" You feel faint, but manage to calm yourself down. "Please explain."

He points to the police box," That my dear is my TARDIS."

"Tar-dis?" The word feels weird to say.

"Yes TARDIS," he overly pronounces it to help you learn it properly,"It means 'Time and Relative Dimension in Space'."

You give him a confused look, combining what he said 'TARDIS' stands for and the experience earlier with it looking bigger on the inside... You shoot up," I-It's a Time machine?"

He smiles widely," You're a clever one aren't you?" He seems pleased with you," Yes it's my time machine, and my spaceship... and yes it IS bigger on the inside."

You quickly sit down, your body wasn't ready to stand up yet. "I-... okay." Again you give up understanding, 'it's best to just accept it'.

"Would you like me to explain more?" He asks smiling like an idiot.

"N-no thank you, you've said quite enough for now." You hold your head," I think it's time for dinner."

Amy looks at you, then over at the clock on your stove and microwave. They read '5:30pm'. "Yes, I do believe you are right."

"W-would you be a dear and heat the oven to 425 degrees?" You need to take your mind off of all this nonsense, making homemade mac'n'cheese like your mother use to will help get your mind off of things.

~Le after you make dinner~

Everyone takes their first bite hesitantly, you feel a bit offended. Your mother is a great cook, you didn't pick up that trait but you are a decent cook. Everything you made always turned out edible, and sometimes quite better than you expected.

Both Amy and Rory seem pleased by your cooking, and they continue to eat. The doctor on the other hand gets up, and walks over to the fridge. He then takes out various condiments and other things, he then proceeds to drown his plate of mac'n'cheese with those other said condiments. He stirs his concoction around until it is the consistency he wants, he then takes a bite of his new creation. He smiles widely, approving of his newfound meal.

You're not sure if you're offended, or just disgusted. You turn from the doctor and his creation to your own plate of mac'n'cheese. You take a few bites, but then push your meal aside. You aren't as hungry as you had hoped, and making dinner didn't take your mind off of what happened earlier.

Amy looks at you with furrowed eyebrows," Are you not feeling well?"

"I'm just a bit upset that's all, a little sleep should help," You stand up and take your dish over to the kitchen. You then proceed clear your dish and put the leftover mac'n'cheese in a container, and something hit you. "Tell me Amy, do you and Rory live in the Tardis?" You place the container of mac'n'cheese into the fridge.

"What do you mean?" Amy's mouth is full.

"Well, if the Tardis is really bigger on the inside then wouldn't you two be living in it? Wouldn't all of you be living in it?" You turn towards them and lean on the kitchen counter, folding your arms while doing so.

"Yes, we do in a way live in the Tardis." The doctor smiles brightly.

"Then why did you need to be my roommate?" You're beginning to wonder about their intentions.

"Well we can't risk being seen walking in and out of the Tardis all of the time, and you happened to have a space available for us to use as a cover up." The doctor explains while getting up and clearing his plate. "Plus we need to keep an eye on you, whatever alien or non alien threat that has come here it knows that you've seen it and it will eventually come to try and silence you."

"So what? I'm the bait to capture this alien or non alien threat?" You ask annoyed.

He smiles.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," You sigh," how do you even know theres something going on around here? I mean, it might be nothing. And for that matter why did you conveniently show up after that incident with the little machine?"

The doctor got a serious look on his face,"(y/n), all you need to know is that, whatever that thing is you saw it's dangerous. And in this entire building, you're the only person who has actually seen it." He grasped your shoulders," You don't need to know anymore than that."

"Why not?" You're angry.

He gave you a soft look of worry," because anymore information will put you in greater danger than you already me."

You thought a moment, and realized he was right. If what this crazy guy and his companions say is true, then this man knows a lot more than he's letting on. And when there's someone who has a lot of information, they're usually in a lot of danger. You give in and sigh," Fine, I'll trust you on this."

He let's go of you,"Good."

The room is silent, and you can't take it. "I'm retiring to my bedroom for the night," you walk into your room and close the door behind you. You lay against the door and sink down until you're sitting, you sigh. Today has been a roller coaster, and you need to rest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** I'm just warning you that there are a ton of time skips in this chapter...so yeah.

When you got up that morning there wasn't anyone in the apartment. You walk out into the living area and laugh," Maybe it was all a dream or something." You walk out to your balcony, the Tardis sits there patiently waiting for it's doctor to return. "Nope." You're disappointed at that.

~Le timeskip~

You set your things down, and ready yourself for another day of work. You sigh, hoping today would be a good and syfy free day. You turn on the computer and begin to work, Jane comes in a few minutes later. You turn to her," Good morning Jane."

She doesn't answer. You notice she has those new Bluetooth things in her ears, and you assume she couldn't hear you.

You nudge her on her shoulder, this time she turns to you. You smile and mouth 'good morning' to her.

She looks dull and unsatisfied at first, but then she smiles back and answers," Good morning."

'That was odd,' you think. 'Maybe she isn't fully awake.'

~~~~le skip~~~~

The rest of the day is long and boring, but when your shift is done you're out and into a cab before you can say 'The doctor is coming'.

~~~~le more skip~~~~

Slowly the days passed. Most of your days would go like this: wake up, go to work, leave work, free time, bed time.

Every once in awhile you would catch a glimpse of something shiny from the corner of your eye, or you would hear hushed voices from outside the apartment door. Other than that you hardly ever saw anything unusual, you also hardly ever saw the doctor or his companions. Sometimes Rory would walk in from the balcony, grab something and then walk back out to the balcony. They hardly ever left the Tardis, for reasons they wouldn't explain to you. Sometimes you would walk out to the balcony, and the Tardis would be gone. Sometimes you would wake up to the weird swooshing noises you heard the first night they stayed, you eventually came to the realization that the noise was probably coming from the Tardis.

~~~Le a week goes by~~~

You wake up to another day, and your normal morning routine goes off without a hitch. You walk out and head into the kitchen, it's fairly quiet. Your feelings are a mix of boredom and longing, but yet somewhere inside you a part of you hopes that this boring life style never changes. As much as you love excitement, the normal day-to-day is also satisfying in it's own way. You sigh, today you find it hard to be content with the way your life is right now.

~~le at work~~

You work on the computer as always, and you expected Jane to walk in any minute. But strangely enough she doesn't, and you feel like the building is empty. When it's your lunch break you walk over to your manager," Hey, Steve."

He stops typing on his computer and looks up at you," Hmm?"

"Is it me, or does this place seem empty?" You raise an eyebrow.

"That's because it is," he stands," More than half of our employees didn't come in today." He gives you a serious look," unfortunately because of the lack of employees we may have to close down for today." His serious face turns into a smile and he pats your shoulder," Go on home, we won't be getting anything done today anyways."

You smile," Thanks Steve."

"No problem," he then turns his attention to the rest of the office, and lets them all go for the day.

You run out and catch a cab, the ride to your apartment complex seems to take longer than usual. Once there you sprint up to your apartment, and you burst open the door. What you then see is unusual, and unexpected. There in the middle of the living area on the carpet is that small mechanical thing you saw the very first day you met the doctor. The doctor and his companions surround the small machine, keeping it from escaping.

"Hurry and close the door!" The doctor demands.

You do as told, and wait for orders of what to do next.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** Sorry that the chapters are getting short, it's just hard for me to sit down and write one extremely long chapter.

You're completely confused," What's going on?"

The doctor doesn't take his eyes off of the machine," Don't move, (y/n). This will all be over in a minute." No one moves for a moment, but that quickly changes. The doctor throws himself at the small device, in his hand he held a small pen-like thing. He points it at the machine and the top glows green. A buzzing noise comes from it, and the machine goes wild. It thrashes about as best as it can in the doctor's grip, but slowly it stops. He gets up,"Well, that went better than expected." He looks very pleased with himself.

"What the hell just happened," you're shocked," what is that thing you're holding?" You point to his left hand where the pen-like thing is being held.

He looks at it, then at you. "This,"He holds it up for you to see," Is my sonic screwdriver!"

"Your what? Sonic screwdriver?" You roll your eyes, 'it figures he would have something like that.'

"By the way (y/n), your home early." The Doctor looks more confused than you are.

You giggle at how weird the situation is,"We were all sent home." You sit on the couch," Very few people came in today and well," you sigh," we need a certain amount of people to run the place. With so few people we couldn't keep the place in motion."

"Why were so many people gone?" Amy sits next to you.

"I don't know, and it's so weird. I mean Jane, my co-worker, has been acting weird so it doesn't surprise me that she would be on vacation or something... but the place was practically empty."

The doctor picks up the now dead machine and starts to analyze it," Weird? What kind of weird?"

He seems more preoccupied with the machine but you answer anyways," Well about a week or so ago she started to get... I don't know. Oblivious?"

He studies the machine more,"How so?"

"Well she started to notice me less and less, until she didn't even answer me anymore. But it wasn't just me, she didn't really notice anyone, it was like we weren't important enough for her to notice." You start to feel butthurt, which surprises you because it didn't really bug you that much before.

"So she started to be mean," Amy gave a sad smile," that's not fair. You didn't do anything wrong did you?"

You laugh," Not at all, I'm always friendly to my co-workers." You get frustrated," I should have seen it coming, I mean just a day or so before that she had been bragging about her new phone and earbuds." You fold your arms and stand,"Well I don't need cool new earbuds. Who needs earbuds that double as bluetooths anyways?" You laugh out of envy, you really did want those earbuds. You became so enveloped in your little butthurt world that you hardly noticed that the doctor had set down the machine, and was now staring at you intently.

He looks serious," Earbuds that double as bluetooths?"

You're surprised to see him so close," Yeah, they pick up radio stations and stuff too."

He furrows his eyebrows,"You said something about her getting these before she changed."

You laughing jokingly," What? You think her new phone is what caused her to change? Like it brian washed her or something?"

"Something like that," He backs away and starts to pace.

"W-what?" You smile," You're not serious are you?... are you?"

He gives you a stern look, he is very serious.

Your smile fades into a concerned frown," What's going on doctor?"

He turns away from you, and doesn't answer.

"Doctor?" Your voice expresses your concern," Doctor!"

He only paces more," I-it's complicated (y/n)."

You get angry, and you grab his shoulder forcing him to look at you. "I don't care how complicated it is, tell me the truth."

He's stubborn," it's a long story."

You're also stubborn," I don't care, tell it to me strait doctor."

He sighs," Fine, but be warned. It's not a pretty tale."


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING:** This contains a few swear words, so be prepared.

"Oh my god," You cover your mouth with your hands," oh my fucking god." You fall onto the couch, shocked and scared. The tale of the Cyberbots and all they had done left you confused, angry, sad, and very afraid. You look up at the doctor, his expression doesn't waver. He looks so serious, but his eyes express his every emotion. His eyes show his deep sorrow, these events must have left him very scarred. "S-so those earbuds?" You manage to ask.

He nods.

"a-and their going t-to?"

He nods again.

"I-is Jane... d-dead then?" Your eyes start to water.

"I-... I don't know, I'm sorry (y/n)." He sighs, he knew you would react this way.

You lay head into your hands, and think. What should you do now? Should you go to the police? Would the police even listen to you? Would they even believe you? The answer to most of these questions is 'no'.

Amy pats your back," We know this can be difficult to handle, and we aren't asking or expecting you to fight with or for us."

You look up at her,"What?" You're a bit angry," How can I not fight? If what you guys are saying is true, then how can I sit idly by while people die?"

The doctor smiles a bit, he knew you would help. Though you did toughen up a lot faster then he thought you would.

You stand,"So what do we do now?"

"Oh!" He points his index finger into the air, as if to point out his idea. Without another word, he runs off to the Tardis.

You, Amy, and Rory all sit in silence awkwardly.

He runs over and picks up the small machine he was fiddling with earlier," Forgot I set it down," he races out again.

You sit in silence again.

He peeks his head into the apartment,"You guys should come with."

Both Amy and Rory stand and jog over to the Tardis, you follow hesitantly. They walk into the Tardis and shut the doors, leaving you outside to ponder what to do. Should you go in? Should you not? You reach out to the handle and slowly open the door, you peek your head in.

You feel a bit light headed as you gaze upon the wonders of the Tardis,"It's..." You struggle to say what you want.

The doctor runs over," Go one, say it."

"It's bigger on the inside!" You almost shout with joy, and you giggle a bit.

The doctor giggles with you," Isn't she a beauty?"

You stare at him," The Tardis is a girl?"

He nods, a grin from ear to ear plastered on his face.

You smile and walk down the metal pathway to what looks like a control center," Well Tardis, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm sure she's happy to meet you to," the doctor runs over to the control center. He reaches up to grab something, and pulls down a small screen.

Amy and Rory run walk over and stand on either side of him, you do the same.

The screen is only static, but slowly a picture comes into view. Robots, a whole lot of them. And theres a line of people, everyone looks like soldiers. There faces are blank and emotionless, and they're in a perfectly straight line.

You look to where they're headed, and you gasp. "W-what is that thing!?" All you can see are sparks and a horrible shadow, whatever it is it's being hidden behind a sheet of somesort.

"It's a machine," Amy sounds frustrated.

"A horrible, awful machine," Rory seems angry.

"A machine that turns people into those," the doctor points to a robot on the screen," a cyberman."

You swear under your breath,"Oh shit."


End file.
